Disappeared
by G. Sun
Summary: Risa could not be happier, she understood the meaning of her Keyblade, saved the world from her sister and the Heartless, and found her long-lost best bud Clancy. Seems like nothing can go wrong except there might be something off about Clancy. Read after GRASPING THE GRASPABLE
1. Chapter 1

**On a roll with these stories. Servin' up some drama right about now. This takes place way after Mizuki's story and a few days after the sequel of Mia's upcoming story, _The Nightmare Calls._**

"I'm tired, I think I'm going to take a nap," says Clancy, laying down on the grass while my shadow provides shade for him. "Are you gonna take a nap?"

"Clancy it is the third nap you are taking today. Even Knuckles does not nap as often as you do," I fold my arms and gently kick his side. "We should get off this island and do something."

"We did the other day, remember we tried that ice-cream thing. That was delicious and the other…" he mumbles the rest of the sentence as his eyes are about to close. As I start scolding him, he is already deep in the pits of slumber. Once I tried shaking him awake for ten minutes but when he wants to wake up he does. This sleeping pattern of his is bothering me, he's been like this ever since he found his way to the floating island.

_"Wha? You're actually friends?" Knuckles asked, confused about the emotional scene. With some self-control, the rain ceased and I could finally say something other than "I am sorry" and "Please forgive me." I pulled Clancy back, grasping his meager arms that used to be supple with protein._

_"Clancy, you have to tell me what happened to you."_

_"Risa, I'm super tired." He fell on me, falling asleep in my arms with a quiet snore. "Later…"_

_Whatever he did to get to me had clearly exhausted my long-lost friend. I could not do a thing but wait until he woke up. When I helplessly lied him down to rest, Knuckles attempted to put his foot down. "This island has no more room for any guests."_

_"There is plenty of room. Besides, I have searched for him for a long time and I am not letting him slip from my grasp again. I already failed him once, please," I even got my knees in front of Knuckles. "I cannot afford to lose him again. He is practically family."_

_"You-didn't have to get-fine, he can stay but not forever!"_

_"Thank you," I bowed gratefully and for a second it looked as though he wanted to ask me about something else. But I turned before he could muster the courage and watched Clancy sleep peacefully. "Please just give me some time alone with him." Knuckles grumbled in agreement and left with his mouth shut. When Clancy woke up late in the night, he looked even more exhausted than he did earlier. "You slept well?" I asked doubtfully._

_"Yeah. So you're still wondering how I got here right?"_

_"Yes, have a seat." He sat next to me at the bottom step of the altar, staring at the clear, starry sky. It almost looked as though the stars were dancing in his eyes when he said, "The stars in this world are so bright." He was still the childish kid from the village. He clenched his hands on his knees, appearing distressed for a moment and then sighed and calmed down. "Did you have a bad dream?"_

_"YeahbutIamokaynow," replied Clancy all at once. "SoIwent-"_

_"Slower."_

_"Right, sorry. After I got sucked up in the black orb, I spent time wandering the worlds by myself," he rubbed his eyes while staring at his feet. "I was lost all this time, and later I realized I had the ability to go to different worlds. I did my best to try to find you in a lot of worlds and I almost died doing it...and when I was starting to lose hope-and uh, I ended up on this island when the sky was starting to turn red. It reminded me of what happened to the Village of Willow so I knew that this world was gonna be gone soon. And then I met your red friend up there and he demanded I tell him how I got here and tried kicking me off. We got into a little scuffle and he almost got me until I asked him if he's heard of you. He said something like, 'how the hell do you know Risa? Wait a minute, someone told me the same story, I know you're lying' and I tried to tell him I really did know you but he was really stubborn about it and decided to go out looking for you and then when he returned he knocked me unconscious."_

_"I will give him a good punch in the stomach for that," I said crossly. "Go on."_

_"That's when you came here and that's all that happened."_

_"Why was your head down when I spoke if you knew it was me?"_

_"I was really nervous, I thought you would be mad at me for ditching you," said Clancy regretfully._

_"You did not 'ditch' me, Darkness separated us," I assured him. "Are sure that is everything that happened?"_

_"You don't believe me?"_

_"I just want to make sure you made it here safely. You were honest right?"_

_ "Of course!" He stretched his arms and yawned, looking drowsy again. "So what were you doing all this time while I was wandering around?" I told him everything I went through, from the occult sword to my mother's true identity. He was silent for a while and then jolted back. "Were you dozing off?" I pinched his wrist. He pulled his hand back, rubbing it like a tender piece of meat. "You must still be tired from everything, you are still too young for all this." _

_"I'm only a year younger than you and I handled myself fine out there without you," protested Clancy vehemently out of nowhere, making me bite my tongue. Then his countenance shifted to his tired, restful one as he said, "There's a lot that happened."_

_"I can say that I am genuinely happy to have you here Clancy. You are right," I shook my head shamefully. Part of me still saw him as the loud, boastful kid who wanted to beat me as least once in a sword fight. He had grown to be my height now, his hair was out of control, and had spent months on his feet while I took naps here with Knuckles. If anything, he had the right to rest for as long as he wanted. With our eyes wide open we sat there in silence while leaning on the steps. I wondered what he was thinking about or if he was dozing off again. Knuckles' footsteps interrupted our awkward silence. "Are you guys done reconnecting already, I'm trying to get some shut-eye," he complained. I stood up, cracking my knuckles._

_"I owe you a punch for hurting my friend," I approached him as he stepped around Clancy to keep away from me. Clancy, suddenly wide awake, snickered at Knuckles much to his annoyance. "If you hit him again, that is two punches I owe you."_

_"Hang on a sec-!"_

_"A second has passed, let us get this over with."_

_"Yeah!" cheered Clancy._

_"Kid, you're really pissing me off-"_

_"Three hits."_

_"Deal with it, haha!"_

_"Whatever he told you were lies! I didn't do a thing to him!"_

_' ' '_

_"This is my friend from my childhood that I have spent some time looking for. Clancy, this is Mizuki and she is Mia." Clancy shook hands with both of the younger girls, blushing slightly. "What, are they too pretty for you to interact with normally?" _

_"Ah, no Risa," Mia pointed out as she put her finger to her cheeks. "I caught him looking at my scratches from yesterday and we both got embarrassed. Am I right?"_

_"Yeah," replied Clancy, staring at the store window hungrily. "Can we go in already?"_

_"You do not even know what-" I stopped myself from patronizing him. I told myself that he was not a naïve child anymore. He had experienced things most people would not survive and that had made him more aware of the world, just like my experiences had forced me to grow up and take responsibility for my actions. I could not keep him in a bubble and treat him like a child anymore. But I could not help it, he looked as frail as a blade of grass and he knew nothing about this world._

_"What was the food like at your hometown Clancy," asked Mizuki as we went inside the deli. It took us a while to find a deli far from the central part of the city that got damaged the most but we eventually found one deep in North Metropolis called Downtown Maple, named for the street the store lies on, Maple Avenue. Mizuki and Clancy were the only ones that complained about the far walk, Mia and I exchanged small talk. She confided that she and Don were going to be on friendly terms and that made me happy to know. _

_"It was mainly dry, most of the effort went into harvesting and planting. The people in my village saw food as a necessity not something to dazzle up," moped Clancy. "I used to go to other villages to eat, but when I met Risa and became friends with her, she introduced me to her maid-"_

_"Maid?" Mizuki and Mia asked simultaneously, both of them stunned._

_"Yup, Risa's maid Miriam cooked the best food there was, aw man, I really miss it."_

_"Woah Risa, you didn't tell me were living a life of luxury, a maid?"_

_"Because I was not," I smacked the back of Clancy's head. "Miriam was just taking care of me since Father had his duties to attend to."_

_"Duties? Was he a busy man?" Mia asked after ordering her sandwich. Clancy answered for me but I could tell he was nervous talking to Mia. Did he have a crush on her? Judging by his tone, he seemed more frightened than nervous. __"Hewaschiefofourvillagesohehadalottodo-aah, Risa. What do I get, I don't really know the food here." I was a little taken aback that the woman serving our food did not give us any luxurious treatment for saving everyone. She treated us like ordinary customers and not like royalty like some people did when they came out of hiding. Everyone whistled and cheered for us when we were all together, making all of us feel special. I did not like that because we got caught up in crowd traffic and could not take a step without our pictures being taken._

_"He died the day the Heartless came," I added then spoke to Clancy, "I suggest the turkey sandwich, it is a very simple sandwich, do not get any toppings when she asks if you want any. And relax, you do not need to be fearful of Mia. She is a friend of mine." Then I whispered to him, "Do you like her?"_

_"It's not that...it's nothing."_

_"Fine," I reluctantly said, paying attention to Mia again. "Sorry about that."  
_

_"It's okay! I'm so sorry for your loss," said Mia apologetically. After ordering for him, Mia asked another intrusive question, "Does that mean that if you guys go back to your worlds, Risa would be the chief?" I did not mind Mia wondering about my life, she knew little about me and I knew very little about her, I did want to talk to her on a more personal level at some point, like Mizuki and I currently do. "It would seem so." I completely forgot about that but I should worry about that when I have a world to return to._

_J.G.P.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

It must be a hot day, Knuckles and Clancy are passed out on the grass. Boys are truly the laziest beings to come into existence. I get to my feet, brush grass off my clothes and head up the steps, thinking about how life is so peaceful for both of those boys down there. Knuckles never has any problems and after a month passed since he arrived, Clancy has been a little more like himself but still is quite lethargic. With all the food he has eaten, he no longer looks famished and frail. His small muscles returned quickly, he is nearly at 100% health. I climb on top of the huge gem, pressing my fingers on its smooth, cool structure. It has been a while since I have been to the top of the altar with the Master Emerald.

The sun shines brighter when I get a view of Clancy and Knuckles snoring away. I have not seen such a peaceful sight in a while. "They are both drooling too, gross," I say to myself with a chuckle. This is the brightest summer day I have ever seen before. Even this jewel seems to gleam as bright as the sun today; sometimes I remind myself that I should not be seeing any of this. This breath-taking island in the clouds, the giant city down below, this is not something I am supposed to see. Clancy and I should be at the village, not here. Look at him snoozing away, he cannot carry the burden of getting us back home. I have to be the one to do that so rest Clancy, I promise that I will work twice as hard to return us to the Village of Willow.

The Master Emerald glows a brighter shade of green under me. "Tell me Master Emerald, why did you let me stay on this island?" I do not expect an answer but talking to something other than sleeping boys is better. Mia has been gone for two days already, Don has not returned from the rescue mission, and Mizuki is on a separate mission which means there is nothing better to do than talk to a magic rock. "Did you know what I would become?" Knuckles told me that it let me stay on the island when I first ended up here so he must hear its voice often. I heard it once when I followed the masked clone into the Darkness-I should have asked Clancy about the man in black and the kid who looked just like him. In fact, I should wake him up and ask him about the clone and the dark man, it has been three hours already. I jump off the giant gemstone and then I feel a faint breeze pass by, carrying a womanly voice, "Darkness lurks, be wary. You can seek out the Darkness, taste each breeze, listen to any tree, live in any vast sea. Oh Cursed One who holds the key, do not let your heart betray you."

I open my eyes, realizing I fell asleep sitting up on the Master Emerald. Shaking my arms out and getting to my feet, the tangerine colored sky has some clouds up there. I fell asleep and here I am criticizing these guys for their idleness. That voice that spoke to me, it was definitely the Master Emerald. "'Do not let your heart betray you'?" I wonder aloud while heading down the steps. "Darkness lurks? Where?" What a cryptic message for a tranquil afternoon nap. Anyway, I am tired of waiting on these two to wake up and I need to train. "Knuckles, wake up."

He groans and turns on his side. I bend down and poke his chest. "Wake up right now."

"Leave…me-"

"The Master Emerald has been stolen." He sits up, eyes wide with anxiety and alacrity. "That got your attention, I want to train with you now."

"You lied?" shouts Knuckles, highly irate. "Why can't I sleep, there's two of us here and when I sleep the Master Emerald's your responsibility." I raise a hand in his face, which stirs him up even more.

"If you are upset about not getting your rest, take it out on me in training," I reply, getting to my feet. Knuckles' grouchy demeanor is replaced with a coy smirk. "Do you agree?"

"Don't cry after I seriously hurt you."

"Likewise." I summon the Keyblade and stand ready to fight while Knuckles clenches his fists and is about to charge in first. "What's going on?" Clancy asks from behind Knuckles, ending his question with a yawn.

"We're just gonna spar for a bit, things are going to get pretty messy so I suggest you-"

"Hey I want in," he springs to his feet. He must have had a good rest this afternoon. "I haven't fought Risa in a really long time, it'll be like old times. Come on Risa, we gotta keep on our toes don't we?"

"Fine," I reluctantly agree. "Then Knuckles you are in charge of getting us some food. Here is forty dollars, can I trust you to bring back dinner?"

"Of course," boasts Knuckles, taking the money and walking toward the edge of the island. "Don't get too tired Risa, I still need to get you back for waking me up." He glides off the island coolly and then Clancy stretches his legs out briefly. The nostalgic feelings that overtake me make me shudder with anticipation despite the summer sun still in the sky. "Ready Risa?" asks Clancy confidently. "Got your head out of the clouds?" I nod and Keyblade in hand, we rush at each other at the same time. When we meet, a small fuchsia plume covers me for a second and then I am locked with Clancy's blade.

"Is that a Keyblade Clancy?" I ask, shocked. "Why did you not tell me you had one?" It has the traditional skeleton key shape but is bulky and thick. On the blade part is an outlined tree without any leaves wrapped around it with violet stars jutting out from the branches as decor. The hilt is dark like the bark of a willow tree, its guard is made of purple willow leaves, and a purple leaf dangles off the keychain. "You never told me yours was broken," he comments, pushing back fiercely. I break out of the stalemate before I lose balance and I vertically bring the Keyblade over my head to strike him. He dodges swiftly and counterattacks swiftly with all kinds of wild swings from different directions. I manage to block them, keeping both hands on the hilt. "I wanted to surprise you a little," he adds confidently with a grunt.

"Do you know how to use it?" I escape his mini-assault and shoot out a ray of light from the blade. Clancy deflects it and sprints towards me, leaving his chest wide open. I leap towards him, astonishing him long enough for me to make my move; I press the broken teeth of the Keyblade against his upper torso, bringing him to the ground. He grunts as I pin him to the grass, unable to escape. "Damn it!"

"You are still a little too reckless," I shove my hand into the ground, concentrating on the wildlife within the ground: the worms, the insects, all the herbivores in the ecosystem that provide this island with nourishment. Thin vines slither from the ground and wrap Clancy in a tight, snake hold as I remove my Keyblade from his chest. "And predictable. But you definitely improved-"

"Get me out of here, get me out of here now!" demands Clancy, squirming so violently I am starting to think he is going to hurt himself.

"Not until you calm down and accept defeat." The Keyblade disappears as I bend down to release him from my trap. The more he screams and hollers, the more he squirms wretchedly. "You are going to hurt yourself like that, stop your tantrum already." My vines begin bulging sporadically and then they snap one by one. I stand up right away, bringing my Keyblade back and holding my ground as the grass Clancy is lying on turns deep lavender. Now free, Clancy's small muscles are outlined with a violent aura that worries me-anger swallows his usual, easygoing expression, his playful eyes now narrow at me menacingly, and his unkempt curls blow around from his own energy. "Clancy, what-"

At the sound of my voice, his expression returns to normal and the dark outlines disappear. He puts his trembling hands to his face as if he just saw something terrible that he cannot get out of his head. Like a fish out of water he gasps frantically while whispering incoherent words to himself. When I cautiously take a step towards him, he brings his eyes up to me and mumbles suddenly, "I'm sorry-"

"Clancy!" I catch him as he drops in my arms. I should have never done this, Clancy is still recovering from all the travelling he has done. "Are you okay?"

"Just tired. Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything." What was that just now? For a moment he reminded me of that boy Seth. Him! I completely forgot about him and his connection to Clancy! "Can you bring me to the altar for a second?" Having one arm slumped over my shoulders, we head for the altar, going up the steps one at a time. Where is he going with this? At the top, he stops using me as a crutch and walks over to the Master Emerald. "This gem is what keeps all the Heartless and Dark forces out of this place you know. I know something that can make it repel even more Darkness away."

"Are you going to explain what just happened," I ask concernedly as I watch him bend down and grab the giant gleaming jewel. He made such a quick recovery. "Clancy, I am worried about-"

"It was nothing at all, can you help me get the back, we have to get it off." While having second thoughts, I go towards the back and together we lift the Master Emerald up. Gradually, we bring it down the steps and I wonder what he plans on doing. "Almost ready!" announces Clancy excitedly.

"Clancy I can smell the sea, what are we doing?" I drop it and come around to the front. He is a footstep away from the edge of Angel Island and grimaces as the full weight of the gem is too much for him. "I told you, it's a trick I know that's gonna make sure what happened to this world never happens again and I need your help to do it."

"You were going to have me toss the Master Emerald into the sea? If we do that, this entire island is going to come crashing down," I inform him as his frown deepens. "I think the Master Emerald is fine the way it is so let us leave it. Knuckles would not be too happy about it either."

"You're gonna believe someone you met months ago over me, your best friend for years?" he asks in disbelief.

"Are you its Guardian? Therefore I cannot take your word for it, I am sorry."

"Risa please!"

"Clancy, what is up with you? First you freak out and now you want to do something outrageous." He holds his head again, grunting painfully. Without warning, he falls over backwards off the island. I run towards the edge and get on my knees to reach for him but oddly enough, there is nothing there. "What happened to Clancy?" I ask myself frantically. There is no splash in the water and he did not fly away because people do not just do that. I desperately grab the air, leaning over the edge.

"So I got me some grapes and got you guys some spicy food called Chi-what the hell is going on? What're you doing with the Master Emerald?" Knuckles storms over to me and yanks me up straight. "Why is the Master Emerald over the edge?"

"Clancy!" I shout to the horizon as I drop my head to the sea.

J.G.P.

**Cliffhangaaas~ Honestly my favorite Risa story by far.**


End file.
